We're STEP Siblings
by heartgirl9229
Summary: Uma Higurashi and InuTaisho Takahashi are engaged. When their kids find out, they aren't to thrilled...
1. Chapter 1

**C0hapter 1 - And The News Hits Home**

Kagome put the rest of her things into her backpack when a hand gently shut the locker door and an arm slunk around her waist pulling her close.

"Hey Kouga, what's up?" Kouga nuzzled his head into Kagome's hair and sniffed it.

"Nothing, just checking on my woman. My step brother said to tell ya hi."

"Tell Shippo thanks for me then! I've got to run, Rin's finally getting released from the hospital."

"How is she?"

"The doctor said she's going to be blind, and while she was recovering they taught her brail and stuff like that."

"So she's better now? The accident was a while ago."

"I know. That's why I have to pick her up."

"I'll give ya a ride there then, hurry up."

Kouga kissed Kagome's neck and grabbed his girlfriend's yellow backpack. Kagome turned around and followed him to his car where the Takahashi brothers were standing, along with Kouga's twin cousins Hakkaku and Ginta.

"I hope you don't mind Kags, but I'm giving my friends a ride too."

Kagome took her bag from her boyfriend and shook her head, "Kouga, I love that you'd give me a ride, but I'd rather walk. Besides, I still have to pick up Rin and you probably wouldn't have enough room. I love you Kouga!"

Kagome placed a light kiss on his cheek and walked in the direction of the Shikon no Tama hospital.

Walking over to his mom's minivan, Kouga hopped into the driver's seat. Sesshoumaru sat shotgun, InuYasha sat in the middle back by Hakkaku, and Ginta sat in the back with everyone's stuff.

"Kouga, what are you doing with Higurashi? I thought you didn't date idiots."

"InuYasha, shut up or I'll kick you out and you can have your precious limo driver bring you home."

The guys in the car snickered. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were the only kids of the recently divorced multi-millionaire InuTaisho Takahashi. The only reason they were even riding with Kouga was because Kouga was supposed to drop them off at their father's new fiancées house.

Kouga dropped his cousin's off at their house, and passed Souta, Kaede, and Kikyou on their way to the house. Kouga promised both InuTaisho and Uma not to tell their kids the news. Pulling up in front of the walking siblings Kouga called them over.

"Hey Souta-pop, Kikyou, Kaede, want a ride?"

Souta jumped for joy and Kikyou merely nodded. Kikyou climbed into the back beside Kaede because Souta was already sitting in the middle front by InuYasha.

"Thanks Kouga."

"No prob Souta-pop. Sesshoumaru, lighten up, your dad's fiancée can't be that bad!"

Sesshoumaru glared bullets through Kouga's head as Kouga pulled up to the shrine letting Kikyou, Kaede, and Souta jump out quickly.

The trio raced over to the shrine shop where her mom was closing and noticed the huge smile on her mother's face.

"Kikyou, Souta, Kaede, guess what, I'm getting married!"

Souta looked excited while Kaede gave her mom a half-hearted hug.

"Who to Mom?"

"You'd never believe me, but I'm getting married to THE InuTaisho Takahashi, isn't that wonderful? Are you three all right with this? If you two don't want me to I won't go through with this. I'm serious. I love him, but you guys are way more important."

"Yeah Mom, terrific! Couldn't be happier!" Kaede tried her best to hide the sadness she felt and did a great job. Souta and Kikyou talked excitedly to their mom while Kaede went to help Jii-san.

**MEANWHILE/ 5 minutes later!**

"What are you two waiting for? This is your destination too, so get out already!"

Kouga playfully shoved Sesshoumaru out of the car, followed closely by a grumbling hanyou. As soon as the two grabbed their bags, Kouga sped away.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the shrine steps, opposite direction of where the well house and shrine store was. InuYasha ran up to his brother and over to the house where he saw his father talking to some lady with short hair.

"InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, I would like you to meet Uma Higurashi."

"It's nice to meet you, I have heard so much about you two! Why don't you all come in, dinner's almost ready and all I need to do now is find my kids."

As if on cue, Souta came down the stairs with a fat cat in his arms.

"Mom, Buyo was eating paper again."

Souta released the cat, which landed with a thud and ran behind Uma.

"Souta, this is InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and InuTaisho."

"Hi!"

Jii-san walked out into the living room and immediately saw the group.

"Uma, where's Kagome? She's supposed to help clean the shop today."

"She's gone to pick up Rin. She's finally coming back home!"

Jii-san just mumbled as he exited the house.

"Higurashi-san, how many children do you have?" Sesshoumaru asked smoothly.

"In total? Six. Kikyou, Kagome, Souta, Kaede, Rin, and Mayu. Mayu just turned one last week."

"And where is your husband?"

InuTaisho glared at his son, but Uma didn't seem to be fazed.

"He died a year and a half ago." Uma's smiled faltered, but quickly returned as Mayu ran into the room holding a drawing close to her chest in attempt to hide it from view. Uma hoisted Mayu onto her lap and Mayu whispered something into her mother's ear and handed the paper to her mother before jumping down to bother Souta.

All seven of them sat at the table while Souta and Uma brought out the food.

After dinner, Kikyou and Souta started clearing the table while fixing two plates for their siblings for when they returned, and Jii-san washed dishes.

"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, I want you to know that Uma and I are planning on getting married in a month as long as you permit it."

The boys just shrugged, their father had so many ex's that they doubted the newbie would last long.

Souta walked over to the stairs and started his ascent when the door opened.

Everyone's head turned to see a little girl with a white cane holding Kagome's hand.

"Rin, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but where's Mom?"

Uma muffled a silent sob and walked over to give her daughter a hug.

"Kags said Kaede called and you're planning on getting married."

"Yes Rin, next month."

"OK!"

Sesshoumaru watched dully at the sight of the humans before them. Souta waved hi, and once he realized she couldn't see him, said good night.

"G'night Souta-pop!"

Rin and Kagome went to the kitchen and started eating. Kikyou went to her room and Jii-san went to his as well. Everyone else went to the living room.

After they finished eating, Kagome put her and her sister's dishes away and had Rin follow her up the stairs to their room and put her to bed.

Kagome silently turned off the lights and closed the door before heading downstairs.

"Why don't you all spend the night? I'm sure we won't mind, right Kagome-sweetie?" Uma asked as she watched her daughter descend from the stairs and walk over to the kitchen. Kagome only nodded.

"What? Oh, yeah sure."

Kagome started on her homework. Math was never her best subject and it was the only thing left to finish. InuTaisho walked behind her and Kagome quickly covered her paper. InuTaisho rolled his eyes and chuckled. Uma was running around situating everyone and she finally finished.

"G'night sweetie, don't stay up to much longer."

"Mom, I need some help." Uma helped Kagome for an hour.

Kagome put the finished homework in her backpack and went to her room where she quickly fell asleep.

**---MEANWHILE---**

"Uma, when do you plan on moving in?"

"Whenever you want me to."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure, that would be nice." Uma snuggled against InuTaisho's naked chest and fell asleep in the arms of her lover.

**---NEXT MORNING---**

Kagome, Souta, Kaede, Rin and Kikyou all piled into Kagome's station wagon.

"Kagome? Would you be so kind as to give my boys a ride to school?"

"Sure Mr. Takahashi."

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha got in the car and they were on their way in this seating arrangement:

L FRONT R 

Kagome, Sesshoumaru

InuYasha, Rin, Kikyou

BACK/ TRUNK SEATS 

Kaede, Rin

Kagome drove carefully down the street and made a right.

"Kags, can I borrow your wheels after school?"

"What for?" Last time Kagome let Kikyou borrow her car it was thrashed, had two tickets (1 reckless driving and 1 parking), and had no gas.

"I want to go visit Erik at the mall."

"Fine, but you have to bring Kaede, Souta, and Rin with you and fill the tank."

"Deal!"

Kagome made a sharp left and turned into the elementary school parking lot and parked. Souta and Kaede promised to bring Rin to the principle's office with her doctor's note and once Kagome saw they made it safely into the building with their backpacks and lunches, left.

InuYasha and Kikyou began to talk to each other while Kagome drove to the high school and parked her car. Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, InuYasha, and Kagome grabbed their stuff and (after Kagome locked the car) went into the school.

Almost immediately Kouga made his way over to Kagome's locker and kissed her neck.

"Kouga, not in the halls."

"Right, PDA-hater!" Kouga mumbled to himself while Kagome got what she needed and walked with Kouga to class. They had the same homeroom teacher and almost identical schedules which is how they met. Since this was the new Semester, the schedules changed and as Kagome sat in her seat by Kouga, she began to compare classes.

Higurashi, H. Kagome

Period 1 - Italian- Mr. Romano

Period 2 - Algebra II- Mrs. Gomez

Period 3 - P.E.- Ms. Decassio

Period 4 - Lunch

Period 5 - Geophysical - Mr. Allen

Period 6 - Government & History - Mr. Wallace

Period 7 - Language Arts - Mrs. Boyd

Period 8 - Band - Mrs. Vecille

Period 9 - Sex Ed. - Ms. Joyce

Wolfe, L. Kouga

Period 1 - Italian- Mr. Romano

Period 2 - Tech Ed - Ms. Adzes

Period 3 - P.E.- Ms. Decassio

Period 4 - Lunch

Period 5 - Advanced Chemistry - Mr. Alder

Period 6 - Government & History - Mr. Wallace

Period 7 - Language Arts - Mrs. Boyd

Period 8 - Band - Mrs. Vecille

Period 9 - Sex Ed. - Ms. Joyce

"Wow Kouga, we're in more classes together than last semester."

"Sweet, Sex-Ed."

"What's so 'sweet' about it?"

"Umm… I'm in it with you?"

Kagome just put away her schedule and put it in her backpack. Italian was in her homeroom anyway so she didn't need it.

Little did she know how hectic this day would turn out to be.

**A/N- how is it? I wrote this out of boredom but if anyone likes it I guess I could continue. Thanks for reading this! I wrote 8 pages, talk about boredom!**

**  
Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha and you guys should be happy. I'm a procrastinator.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Rumors Begin**

"Quale attore / attrice preferisce?" Mr. Romano looked at Kagome and asked.

Kagome loved this class, Mr. Romano did expect you to learn Italian, but you didn't have to answer in Italian.

"My favorite actor is, and always will be, Orlando Bloom."

Kouga growled at the name in a minor jealous fit.

"I guai della pigniata sabe sol' o cucchiao."

Kouga just stared aqwardly at his teacher and, as the teacher left the room to grab something from the teacher's lounge, turned to Kagome.

"What did he say?"

"Weren't you listening? He said, I guai della pigniata sabe sol' o cucchiao."

"And that means…"

"The troubles deep in the pot are only known by the spoon."

Kouga rolled his eyes and was thankful that they watched a movie for the rest of class.

"See ya Kags!" Kouga said as he kissed Kagome's cheek and left.

Kagome grabbed her schedule and looked at it, math. Kagome hated math. She briskly walked into her algebra class and took the last seat available, right in the middle of InuYasha's crew. (Here is a chart of the crew surrounding her):

Miroku Renkotsu Hakkaku

InuYasha Kagome Naraku

Bankotsu Hiten Jakotsu

"Well class, were you're sitting is you're new permanent seat for this quarter so I hope you chose a good one, if everyone would pass their homework forward…"

Kagome struggled through the class and Kagome finished her homework in class.

Her next class was much more bearable and luckily she was running next to two of her friends, Kouga on her left and Sango on her right.

"This class sucks, this stuff is fuckin' easy!" Kouga yelled next to a panting Kagome. Sango was used to this so she was keeping up pretty well.

"Speak for yourself." Kagome muttered. The entire period was spent on a four mile run, two laps around the entire school and they were already three-fourths around on their second lap.

"Kagome, wanna go to the Valentines Day dance with me?"

"Kouga, if I survive P.E. I guess I'll go to the dance with you."

Kagome began to jog again and Kouga grabbed Kagome and Sango's wrists after moving to the middle and sprinted the rest of the way and sat on the grass while waiting for the class period to be over.

"Kouga, are you working at the daycare center today?" Asked Kagome, Sango left the two alone as soon as they retched their destination.

"Yeah, you plan on coming to help?"

"SURE!"

"Shiori and Shippo have been wondering when you'd come back." Kouga smirked. His aunt, Ginta and Hakkaku's mom, forced him to help out at her daycare center.

The bell rang and the group went down to lunch. Kouga, Sango, and Kagome got in line for the taco salad since that was better than cafeteria egg salad sandwich. Kouga left to eat lunch with his other friends and Kagome and Sango ate together.

Once they got to the table Sango pounced, "So, is it true that your mom is getting married to InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's dad?"

Kagome glared at her friend and took another bite out of her lunch.

"Kagome this is major news, think about it, you'd be statim celebrer!"

"Sango, I don't speak Latin."

"Instantly popular! Imagine us popular!"

"Yeah, imagine us, most hated for being even semi related to the faggots."

Sango frowned, "Don't be a hater, be a 'ppreciator!"

Kagome laughed at her friend's antics.

"So Kagome, is it true or not?"

Kagome merely took a last bite of her taco and went to dump her tray.

On her way back she noticed people staring at her and Sango sitting on their table talking to Kikyou.

As Kagome got to the table, Kikyou left. Naraku looked at Kagome and rolled his eyes.

"So Sesshoumaru, your father is really sinking low enough to marry a second human?" Naraku asked amusedly and smirked.

"Yes, but this one has kids."

Jaken dumped Naraku, Kaguya, Kanna, Kagura, Tsubaki, Menoumaru, Ruri, Kaijinbou, Urasue, Hari, Hiten, and Sesshoumaru's trays and scurried back like the follower he was.

Tsubaki looked interested. "How many? Let's hear named."

Sesshoumaru looked at her boredly, "Six, Kikyou, Kagome, Souta, Kaede, Rin, and Mayu."

"Kagome Higurashi! That bitch will be your half-sibling?" Ruri was shocked; the Higurashis were perhaps the complete opposite of the Takahashis.

The lunch bell rang and Sesshoumaru got up, followed by his friends and their two followers, Jaken and Gatenmaru.

Sango and Kagome left lunch and headed strait for their next class: geophysical.

Their next few classes flew by and the next thing Kagome knew, school was over.

"See ya Sango!" Kagome called as they left for their lockers. Kouga put his hand around her waist and licked her ear.

"Are you ready to go yet?" He whispered huskily in his lover's ear.

"Yeah!" Kagome replied energetically, she loved helping out at the daycare center.

It was 5:30 when Kouga dropped her back at home. Kagome rushed up the shrine steps and her eyes widened when she saw a moving truck moving her stuff.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled as she ran up to her mother. "What's going on?"

"Hello Kagome! How was Kibou? You're going out with her nephew Kouga now right?"

Kagome nodded her head slightly and rushed over to the backyard and watched as Kikyou, Rin, Mayu, Souta, InuYasha, and even Sesshoumaru engaged in a conversation.

Mayu noticed Kagome and waddled as fast as she could to her sister's side. Kagome picked her up.

"'Gome, truck?"

"It's a moving truck. Did mommy saw we were moving?"

"'Taisho!" Mayu burbled happily. Kagome nodded and went over to Kikyou without setting her sister down.

"Kikyou? Can I have my car keys?" Kikyou tossed Kagome her keys without even looking at her.

Sesshoumaru followed Kagome as she went to her mom, told her where she was going, and buckled Mayu in.

Kagome sat furiously as she attempted to get her car to start and her expression got worse when she saw her gas gauge was down to empty and trash littered her floor.

Sesshoumaru walked up to the car window and raised an eyebrow.

"'Gome, Fluffy!"

Kagome looked at Mayu, and then out of the window. Sure enough, there was Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"You can use my car since InuYasha wrecked yours, but I want to drive."

Kagome glared, "Fine."

Kagome opened the door to her car and got out. She closed her door, went to the back, and picked up Mayu in one arm and Mayu's car seat in the other.

Sesshoumaru set up Mayu's car seat and the only thing going through Kagome's mind was, 'What is he up to?'

**A/N- How is it? I really wanted to leave a cliffhanger and I'm starting to put the kid's on it more. R&R!**

**KAGANDSESSH4EVER, animejunkie0215, Kill-bill95, and MySinfulDeed, thanks for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter!**

**lordfluffy-san, I took your advice and I'm putting in Naraku, thanks for reviewing by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Pure Shikon for telling me to continue… Please forgive me and my procrastinating self!**

Chapter 3 – We Have To WHAT

Kagome was feeling much better by the time she got home, but was still extremely upset.

Mayu fell asleep in the car, so Kagome carried her into the house and wasn't surprised when she found her room completely untouched besides Rin's missing stuff. Tucking Mayu into her bed, Kagome left the room and went downstairs, only to find her mom sitting on the couch directing the movers on what was staying and what was going.

Mayu had woken up as soon as Kagome turned around to leave and was following her sister down the stairs.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Kagome! Sit down." Kagome sat in the indicated spot and Mayu convinced Kagome to let her sit on her lap.

"Do we really have to move?"

"Of course! Besides, you know that it will be fun if you give it a try. Also, don't tell anyone I told you this, but I'm sure in a house that big, pranks are bound to happen."

Kagome nodded her head and went outside, Mayu attempted to follow her.

"Fluffy!" Mayu shouted as the two went outside. Sesshoumaru walked over to Mayu and knelt in front of her.

"Up!" Mayu held her arms up and Sesshoumaru looked down at her slightly confused. Kagome began to laugh.

"What do you find so hilarious Higurashi?" Sesshoumaru asked in a harsh tone.

"She… hehe… She wants you to… hahaha… to…" But Kagome couldn't answer. Mayu became slightly angry. "UP!" Sesshoumaru finally realized what she was asking him to do, so he stood up and walked away with Mayu waddling after him.

The next morning wasn't to bad until after breakfast…

InuTaisho put his plate in the sink and turned to the kids, who were finishing up.

"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Kikyou, and Kagome, Uma and I believe that you four should spend the day together after school."

InuYasha blinked… "WHAT!"

"While we get everything settled and get rooms done, we want the four of you to spend some time together. Feel free to invite some friends."

**A/N – I know it's a short chapter, but the next one will rock on solid ice!**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own InuYasha a/o Co…**

**Thank you for reviewing:**

**Punk Rock Miko2**

**MySinfulDeed**

**Pure Shikon**


End file.
